<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>&amp; crimson (caught in the tension) by ivyxwrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24956635">&amp; crimson (caught in the tension)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyxwrites/pseuds/ivyxwrites'>ivyxwrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bluepulse Week 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Young Justice (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bluepulse Week, Bluepulse Week 2020, Coming Out, Day 4 - Pride, I know this is really late, M/M, but it took me the longest time to finish it, you might get day 5 today too so there's that</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:48:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24956635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyxwrites/pseuds/ivyxwrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Jaime?” Kid Flash tries, turning to look at his boyfriend (and god, that word sounded so good to him), “You don’t have to do this today if you don’t think you’re ready for it.” </p>
<p>or </p>
<p>Jaime and Bart visit the Reyes in El Paso to tell Jaime's parents about their relationship.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bart Allen/Jaime Reyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bluepulse Week 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>&amp; crimson (caught in the tension)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 4 is really, really late, but the truth is that I've been trying to avoid burnout with how much writing I've been doing, so somedays I just had to take a break. Nevertheless, I think this is one of my favorite things I've written for this week, all things considered. Also shorter than my usual works, but still a good, solid 5k for your enjoyment! </p>
<p>Also, this fic is basically me projecting. To be latino, bisexual and have to come out to your parents--I wish that weren't me sometimes. I haven't done it myself so this is highkey a power fantasy. If I can't have my happy coming out story then Jaime gets it and that's that on that. </p>
<p>I wasn't really sure what I wanted day 4 to be about at first, but I tried to take the common "pride" trope (that's usually LGBTQA+ themes) and write it in a different way! This is also a sort of sequel to day 3's "glitter (silent confessions" and it's still sort-of based on <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aBhgqoBnmZo">this All Time Low song that I'm obssessed with</a>. You can also listen to it for the mood. </p>
<p>A huge thanks to my beta, Lyssa, who is on an editing spree right now, because she got day 4 <i>and</i> day 5 ready for uploading today, when I took like three days to get them both done. Plus, she's also going through day 6, which has been 2/3 done since last friday. She's wonderful, ethereal and just plain amazing. You know how much I love her, but I still like to remind all of you how simply perfect Lyssa is. </p>
<p>I hope y'all enjoy day 4!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The drive to the Reyes home from the airport was going to kill Bart. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t so much that </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> was nervous (although he was, a little), but the anxiety rolling off Jaime in waves wasn’t helping to ease the situation whatsoever. The taxi they had called to pick them up as soon as they stepped off the plane was stuffy and suffocating, and Bart was immediately regretting not trying harder to convince Jaime that running and flying were their best bets. The potential exploit of their secrets IDs notwithstanding, Bart really thinks using their powers would’ve saved them a lot of trouble and a cab fare, at the very least.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaime’s leg won’t stop bouncing on his side of the car, something that has managed to not only irritate Bart himself but also the driver that was supposed to take them home. Kid Flash was beginning to worry that they might be kicked out before they even made it to their destination, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>then</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jaime would not only be anxious about this whole ordeal, but he would also be grumpy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t help, either, that the scarab seemed more talkative than usual. Although Bart had yet to listen to Khaji Da the same way Jaime had grown used to over the years as Blue Beetle, he knew enough of his boyfriend’s tells to know when he was being driven up a wall by his own personal Jiminy Cricket. The speedster had to say, he did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> envy the source of Blue’s powers anymore so than he envied running in the summer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they finally make it to the suburb where Jaime’s old childhood home still stood proudly, Bart thought the poor guy was about to throw up. Kid Flash had paid the taxi driver accordingly, thanking him for his service, only to receive a scowl and a nasty comment that would’ve made Bart snap any other day, but today, it simply made him sigh in annoyance. Their suitcases sat next to them on the sidewalk, and as the cab drove away, Bart thought Jaime would actually burst into tears. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jaime?” Kid Flash tries, turning to look at his boyfriend (and god, that word sounded so good to him), “You don’t have to do this today if you don’t think you’re ready for it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaime makes an odd sound in the back of his throat, throwing his head back and closing his eyes. The line of his shoulders is tense as he takes in a shuddering breath, and Bart wishes they were back in Ivy Town, hiding under the covers in Jaime’s room sharing stolen kisses. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If I don’t do this right now,” Jaime begins, one of his hands coming to comb through his hair, “I’m gonna be running away from this my entire life.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Were you trying to make a pun?” Bart asks, poking his side cheekily, and Jaime groans. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Usually, I leave that to the Flash,” he says, dead-pan, “or you, when you’re in a good mood.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bart frowns, “Sheesh, Blue,” he whines, “I’m always in a good mood.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Say that to David,” his boyfriend says, grabbing one of the suitcases closest to him, “you scared the living hell out of him </span>
  <em>
    <span>ayer en la madrugada</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, boo-hoo,” Bart leans to grab his backpack from his feet, tossing it over his shoulder, “it’s his fault for waking up at the crack of dawn. If he was a normal human being, and not awake at five o’hell, he wouldn’t have caught me after that stupid mission.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaime laughs, although it sounds nervous, still, “He’s not really used to people climbing through  our windows, Bart,” he says, “Plus, he might be suspicious about us now, so if he figures out I </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>am the same guy that appeared on TV after the Reach blew my cover, I’m blaming </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> for tipping him off.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Khaji will finally get his wish to find new living arrangements, though,” Bart teases, trying his best to keep his boyfriend from being anymore nervous than he already was, “At least one of you would be happy.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blue Beetle snorts out a laugh, fishing for his keys on the front pocket of his jeans, before coming to a stop in front of his parents’ door. Bart brings a hand to his shoulder, squeezing it in an attempt at comfort, a gesture he feels a little silly for. The older man takes a sharp breath in, before sliding the corresponding key inside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as they’re inside, Bart is greeted by an armful of Milagro Reyes. When she jumps into his arms with no warning, Allen thanks the speedforce for giving him quick reflexes. Her laugh is bright in his ears and he smiles fondly as he wraps his arms around her. She’s certainly grown from the last time Bart’s seen her, but the kiss she presses to his cheek is warm with familiarity. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sí, claro, yo estoy pintado</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” comes Jaime’s complaint, as he sets down his own suitcase closer to the stairwell, “Doesn’t matter that your brother’s back home, it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bart</span>
  </em>
  <span> you’re excited about.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t like your tone, sir,” Bart pouts, wagging a finger at him, “Are you implying I’m not a delight to see after a long time? I’ll have you know--” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>¡Mijito!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Bianca’s voice coming down the stairs stops Bart’s train of thought, “Why didn’t you tell us when you were getting here? I would’ve prepared something for you and Bart to eat. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Qué bárbaro, Jaime, </span>
  </em>
  <span>give a woman a warning.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaime pouts, crossing his arms across his chest, “Is no one in this house happy to see me?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mrs. Reyes’ laughs, rolling her eyes, and Bart notices (for the umpteenth time) how similar Jaime is to his mother. Not only are their eyes the same shade of warm whiskey that Bart has grown to know and love, but Jaime has learned most of his mother’s facial expressions and mannerisms through the years. As mother meets son in a tight hug, Bart knows Jaime doesn’t have anything to be scared about. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His parents are great people. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Milagro sneaks out of his arms when her mother pulls away from her brother, and she lunges at his back. Jaime gives an undignified squeak as he’s pulled back by the arms around his neck, but he manages to catch himself before the two youngest Reyes topple to the ground. Bianca exclaims something in spanish, taking one step back to avoid one of Jaime’s flailing arms, and she laughs behind her hand, shaking her head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>¡Enana! ¡Dios mio! </span>
  </em>
  <span>You’re gonna kill us both!” Jaime huffs, but still fixes his sister’s position on his back to make her more comfortable, “What’s wrong with you? I leave for some months and you turn into a little beast.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mr. Gardner’s been around recently,” Jaime’s dad comes in through the back door wearing his work jumpsuit, “I reckon he’s the one teaching her all these things.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Guy’s been teaching me how to defend myself!” Milagro announces proudly, her legs coming to wrap around her brother’s torso, “Next time some </span>
  <em>
    <span>niño bobo</span>
  </em>
  <span> tries to mess with me, he’ll see what’s coming.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, Milagro,” Bart says, folding his arms behind his back, “in the word’s of your own superhero brother--violence should never be the first option.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Milagro pouts, an expression all-too familiar to him, “So you guys get to kick ass but I don’t?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Milagro!” Bianca exclaims, hand meeting face, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>No seas grosera, mi amor. </span>
  </em>
  <span>We’ve got guests.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ay, ma’</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Jaime laughs, “Bart is barely a guest. He’s been eating all our food for over five years, already.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> your food,” Bart tries, suddenly sheepish. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alberto, who’s made it all the way to the dining table by now, laughs high and merry, a sound Bart is still not entirely used to. Of all the people in the room, he wouldn’t say Alberto didn’t like him, but it had taken a longer while for the head of the family to feel relaxed around him. It didn’t help that Kid Flash didn’t have a single idea about how to actually act around Alberto Reyes, but they made it to the end of the line eventually. It was nice to see the older man much more loose around him now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bart, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mijo</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” that word still makes Bart’s chest fill with pride and happiness, “you absolutely eat </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> of our food. We love you in spite of it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The warm spot in his chest burns brighter, and he has to stop himself from generating lightning from his fingertips. He’s still not used to the more physical side-effects of actually training his speed (case in point, his hands currently), so Bart still has to consciously keep them all at bay. It doesn’t help when people treat him like this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sheesh, way to make a guy feel special, Mister Reyes,” he coos, trying to mask the sheer amount of emotions hanging out in his chest rent-free right now, “I see where Jaime gets his charm from now.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no,” Bianca shakes her head, coming to stand behind Alberto to wrap her forearms around his shoulders, “Jaime absolutely gets that from </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alberto chuckles, grabbing one of his wife’s hands to press a soft kiss to her knuckles, “She’s absolutely right, </span>
  <em>
    <span>rayito</span>
  </em>
  <span>. All Jaime got from me was the inability to read social cues.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaime bristles, but no coherent thought comes out of his mouth. Bart can’t help but laugh at that, throwing his head back as he clutches his right side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, that’s unfair,” Bart says, trying to breathe between chuckles, “I don’t think you’re as bad as your son, Mister Reyes. Give yourself a little more credit.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaime groans and threatens to never come back home from Ivy Town. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>// </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll tell them during dinner,” Jaime mumbles, his shoulder pressed against Bart as they both lay side by side on his bed, “preferably when they’re in the middle of a bite, that way they won’t have time to react and you can run me out of there.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought you weren’t running from this,” Bart teases, nudging his boyfriend’s shoulder with his own. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I said I wouldn’t do it </span>
  <em>
    <span>forever</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Blue Beetle explains, one of his hands curled protectively around Allen’s, “Not that I wouldn’t do it </span>
  <em>
    <span>today</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There’s a beat of silence. It draws out eternally long in Bart’s mind, and he swipes his thumb over the side of Jaime’s hand as he mulls over his next words. He knows his boyfriend really wants to do this, all things considered, but he’s not sure he’ll be able to if he’s too nervous to get through the words. Bart had heard Jaime have plenty of conversations (with himself and others) about what the best way to come out to his parents was, and he had also heard his boyfriend come up empty after each and every one of them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bart had never come out. It wasn’t a concept that registered in his mind, especially not in the future (past) he came from. While there were plenty of exciting things to discover in the 21st century, there were also a bunch of bullshit ideas and norms that Bart hadn’t had to live with in his own time. The worst part of being in the past had been having to adhere to all these social rules and conventionalities that he found stupid and redundant. Coming out was just one of them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d never hidden it, either. He’d been sincere about his feelings for Blue to Barry when he first figured them out, and then dated for a while in high school when someone caught his attention enough. Jay and Joan hadn’t even batted an eyelash, except to tell him to be careful with whom he trusted. His guardians had looked so genuinely concerned about his well-being, that Bart had promised to them he would make sure to be smart about how open he was with others. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So, when Jaime had told him a few days ago, without a certainty of a doubt, that he wanted to come out to his parents and re-introduce him as his boyfriend, Bart hadn’t really understood what all the fuss was about. He’d had to ask Tim, because he wanted to be able to help Jaime, and he’d been less than pleased with that day’s lesson on bigotry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Jaime?” Bart speaks up, his voice breaking the tight silence in the room, “I meant what I said. I don’t mind if you can’t do this today, or tomorrow, or anytime soon. I’m not going to pretend to understand what doing this means to you, but I don’t want you to feel pressured to do something that scares you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The hand that’s holding Bart’s own tightens, and Jaime lets out a shaky sigh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I really want to do this,” he says, “I know it looks and sounds like I really, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> don’t want to do this, but the truth is that I couldn’t live with myself if I hid this from my parents any longer. I’ve never lied to them about anything before, and the one time I did, I turned evil and tried to take over the world.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, but those two things are </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> directly correlated, you know that, right?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaime snorts, shaking his head, “You know what I mean.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Bart breathes out, and then corrects himself, “actually, no. I think you know that this whole coming out thing flies straight over my head. Or maybe </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> straight--whatever, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> know what I mean.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ay, qué bobo</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Blue Beetle closes his eyes then, taking in a deep breath, “I just want them to be part of my happiness. Least I can do is offer them that option. If they don’t take it, then--” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Qué bobo usted,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Bart interrupts him, pushing himself up on his elbows with a frown on his face, “You do realize there’s no way in hell your parents, the same people who insisted they loved me even though I eat all their food, would ever not want to take the option that lets them be a part of your life? I think you’re a little crazy there, Blue. Are you sure you’re doing okay? Maybe you hit yourself on our last mission and none of us even realized!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaime’s hand presses to Bart’s face and pushes him back into bed, laughing, “Don’t be a little prick, </span>
  <em>
    <span>correcaminos</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bart, ever the mature of the two, licks the palm of his hand. Jaime makes a disgusted sound and wipes himself off on Allen’s white shirt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, sugar,” Bart drawls out, one of his arms coming to fold under his head, “your parents are crash. I think they’re the crashest. They’re not Jay and Joan Garrick level crash, though, because that’s a reserved spot, but I would bet my life on them wanting to always be a part of yours.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” Jaime says, voice soft, barely above a whisper, and when Bart turns to look at him, he looks small in his bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blue Beetle raises his hands up to his face, pressing the heel of his palms into his eyes, and breathes in a shaky sigh, the first sign his boyfriend has of the overwhelming feelings finally boiling over and spilling out. Allen doesn’t know how to react, unsure if he should scoot closer to offer comfort, or respect the unspoken boundary they had set when walking into the Reyes household. Panic swells up in his chest, and Bart feels powerless. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Es que</span>
  </em>
  <span>--</span>
  <em>
    <span>a la madre</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Jaime begins, his voice cracking, “Shit, I don’t even know what I’m scared of anymore. I know all of this was pretty much irrelevant in the future and it might seem so silly to you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, god, Jaime--of course not,” Bart frowns, pressing a comforting hand to Jaime’s stomach, “I said I didn’t understand it, not that it was silly to me. If this is something that’s important to you, then I’m here to stand by you, whatever the outcome.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just don’t want them to stop loving me,” Jaime says, and his voice sounds so tinny underneath the strain, “I don’t want them to look at me and see someone different, because I’m not. I’m still the son they raised and I,” the older man drops his hands to his side, his brown eyes full with tears and a fear Bart had never seen in his face, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Puta madre</span>
  </em>
  <span>, why am I crying? I’m so tired of crying.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shooting one last glance at the closed door of Jaime’s room, Bart scoots closer to Blue Beetle, wrapping a secure arm around his stomach and pressing his cheek to his chest. He’s on the wrong side of where Jaime’s heart should be, a position he usually prefers, but this isn’t about him right now. Allen wants to give comfort, any kind that he can manage, because he doesn’t know what to say or how to fix this weight on Reyes’ shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Jaime tells him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders, pressing a kiss to the top of his head, “This is stupid. I’m stupid. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Soy el hombre bobo</span>
  </em>
  <span>, it’s me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bart laughs, nuzzling Jaime’s collarbone with a soft sigh, “You are a little </span>
  <em>
    <span>bobo</span>
  </em>
  <span>, yes, but I think you have a right to feel panicked like this. Like I said, you really don’t have to do this if you feel like you can’t.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kid Flash feels his boyfriend’s ribcage expand under his cheek, the sharp sound of an inhale somewhere above his head, and then Jaime’s wobbly, but confident remark, “They have to know.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>// </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dinner that night is the most excruciatingly tense affair that Bart has had the (un)pleasure of ever attending. He thought dinner at Tim’s house sucked--boy, was he wrong about some things. Stupid, he tells himself, young and foolish, he was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He thinks maybe Jaime’s parents must’ve heard or seen something when they were up in his boyfriend’s room, given by how tense they seemed when they all sat down to eat, but he discards the thought because there was no way that happened. Bart really hopes that wasn’t the thing that happened. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ma,” Jaime begins suddenly, after a very long period of silence around the table, “Pa, I--uh--</span>
  <em>
    <span>les tengo que decir algo</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bart watches in horror as Alberto’s shoulders tense after Jaime speaks those words--and oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>god</span>
  </em>
  <span>, they really must’ve heard something. Stupid, stupid, </span>
  <em>
    <span>stupid </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kid Flash and his stupid, stupid, </span>
  <em>
    <span>stupid </span>
  </em>
  <span>mouth! Why couldn’t he leave the topic well enough alone and just wait until Jaime was ready to talk to his parents? Why had he tried to talk to him about it? In his </span>
  <em>
    <span>room</span>
  </em>
  <span> of all places? Oh, god, oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, if everything goes south right now Bart is </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> going to just pick Jaime up and run them to Ivy Town and-- </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think we know what this is about,” Bianca’s voice interrupts the flurry of Allen’s thoughts, her voice soft, but tense around the edges, “And your father and I want you to know, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mijo</span>
  </em>
  <span>, that it’s okay if you lost your scholarship--you still have one more year to go in Ivy College, but I’m sure we can talk to people to see how to pay for it and--” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>¿Qué?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Jaime’s question is more a garbled sound of confusion, and Bart really has to force himself not to laugh right now, because </span>
  <em>
    <span>this is decidedly not funny and it would be super moded of him to laugh</span>
  </em>
  <span>, “What do you mean I lost my scholarship? I haven’t lost my scholarship. Did you get a call or something? I didn’t get any notice! Bart, did I get any mail regarding the Kord Foundation scholarship? Please, tell me you didn’t misplace my mail again.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bart shakes his head as he presses a hand to Jaime’s shoulder, trying to calm him down, “No, hey, calm down. You didn’t lose your scholarship, and I’m sure if you </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> you would’ve gotten more than just a notice in the mail, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t lose your scholarship?” Alberto asks across the table, looking relieved. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaime shakes his head, brown eyes blown wide in pure terror, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>¡No! ¡Claro que no!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he exclaims, a little louder than what Bart thinks is necessary, “Why would you think that?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ay, mijo, pues es que</span>
  </em>
  <span> you were so nervous to come home!” Bianca answers, “We heard you speaking to Milagro about how you were struggling with your physics course a month ago and when you came home all tense, we thought you had lost your scholarship because of it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you told us you were bringing Bart,” Alberto continues, “so we thought you must’ve been so nervous about something you thought you needed moral support.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I brought Bart because I wanted to introduce him to you as my boyfriend,” Bart’s head turns to look at Jaime so fast he thinks he could’ve snapped it, “I mean the moral support part, I guess he’s here for that, too, but this isn’t about my scholarship.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Milagro who, so far, had been quiet through the whole dinner, seems to perk up in her place across from Bart. She turns her head slowly and watches her parents very curiously, like she’s anticipating what they’ll say. Bart wonders briefly if she had known all along. Alberto looks stunned in his seat, but other than the almost imperceptible widening of his eyes, there are no signs of him being angry or upset. Bianca, besides him, and right in front of Jaime, stares at her son unblinkingly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That,” Jaime begins again, his confidence slowly leaving his body, “didn’t go as I planned it would go.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There’s a prolonged silence then and Jaime’s shaky hand finds Bart’s underneath the table, in the space between their chairs. The speedster laces their fingers together and squeezes softly, feeling anxious and scared for the first time in his life. He’s a man out of time and out of place, and Jaime’s the one thing that makes him feel like maybe he’s not an anomaly. If Reyes is taken away from him, he has no idea what he’d do. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mijo</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Bianca begins, trying to keep her voice steady, but it cracks somewhere in the end, “how long have you been together?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s--not that long,” Jaime answers, looking sideways towards his dad for a moment before turning to look at his mother again, “A couple of months, at most. It’s pretty recent.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mrs. Reyes heaves a sigh, looking relieved somehow, before she’s burying her head in her hands. Jaime tenses up again, his nails digging uncomfortably on the back of Bart’s palm. The speedster tries to readjust their hands to no avail. Curse Jaime’s scarab-enhanced strength! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ma</span>
  </em>
  <span>, can you please say something?” Jaime tries, voice scarily soft, “Like, anything, really. </span>
  <em>
    <span>O sea</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I’d take anything at the moment. Even if that anything was you disowning me. I just need to--” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Disown you?” it’s Jaime’s father that speaks again, voice cracking with disbelief, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Jaime, nosotros no haríamos eso</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean if you had been hiding this from us for </span>
  <em>
    <span>years</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and you’d been dating Bart since before he was an adult, I’d think about disowning you, mister,” Bianca speaks again, coming up from hiding in her hands, “Because no son of mine is going to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>un asalta cunas</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and there </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> such a thing as being too young for a relationship, Jaime Reyes.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>¡Ay, mamá!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Jaime exclaims, scandalized, “No! Oh my god! I would never do that!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, yeah, I can attest to that,” Bart finally pipes in, feeling a lot more relaxed now that it seemed no one was going to explode suddenly, “Your son is--not un--uh--whatever you just said, cause this really is very recent.” The speedster points at himself with the hand that’s not holding Jaime’s, and he smiles, nervously, “Full-fledged adult right here. Almost twenty. Already in college. Fighting evil every day. We’re cool. I’m cool. He’s cool.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bart, your rambling is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> making me calmer.” Bianca narrows her eyes at him, “Did Jaime pressure you into anything, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mi cielo</span>
  </em>
  <span>? You know you can tell me that, right? I still have mom privileges. </span>
  <em>
    <span>La chancla</span>
  </em>
  <span> is still effective even at 22.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>¡Mamá!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Jaime whines, and Milagro laughs at him, “Oh god, please. This is not how I expected things to go.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean, we all sort of already knew,” his little sister teases, “it’s not like it wasn’t obvious you weren’t straight.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>¿Qué?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” the look on Jaime’s face is hilarious, and god, Bart really doesn’t want to laugh, but he’s about to burst, “What do you mean by that, </span>
  <em>
    <span>enana</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It means we already knew, </span>
  <em>
    <span>bobo</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Milagro shoots back, rolling her eyes, “I know you think you were sneaky, but we all know you snuck in Felix Robles in through a window your senior year.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bart throws his head back, unable to contain his laughter any longer, which only earns him a slap to the bicep. Jaime’s face, from his cheeks to his hairline, is bright red, something Bart had never seen in his years of being Blue’s friend. His voice is high pitched, as he takes turns looking between both his parents' knowing eyes and Milagro’s cheeky little grin. The speedster has no idea what he’s saying, as the older man has switched to exclusively spanish, but the sight is still funny on its own. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> know you had snuck in a boy your senior year,” Alberto says, quirking an eyebrow at his eldest before turning to look at his wife, “Why wasn’t I in on this?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In </span>
  <em>
    <span>mami’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>defense, she did tell you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>papi</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Milagro laughs, “you just weren’t listening.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean you </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> about Felix Robles?” Jaime squeaks from his place, “Why didn’t you say </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bianca sighs softly, and there’s a small, tentative smile in her lips, “We figured you’d come to us when you were ready.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We thought you’d tell us about it in your own time,” Alberto agrees, and there’s something in his face that Bart can only describe as </span>
  <em>
    <span>pride</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He’d seen it on Jay’s eyes before, and he knew Jaime had nothing to be scared of anymore. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not…” Jaime begins again, looking at his dad’s eyes for the first time since this whole ordeal started, “You’re not, like, angry? Or disappointed? Or--” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mijo</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Alberto interrupts his son, leaning over the table to cradle Jaime’s cheek in his hand. Like a child seeking comfort, the younger Reyes sinks into the touch greedily, “You’re my son. You’re a great one, at that, and a great older brother, </span>
  <em>
    <span>aunque Milagro diga que no</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Papi’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> right,” Milagro pipes in, “I never said that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mr. Reyes rolls his eyes fondly at his daughter, before looking at Jaime again, “I could never be anything but proud of you, Jaime,” then, his expression falls a little, sad now, “I’m sorry we ever made you feel like you couldn’t come to us about this. I feel like I failed you as a parent that you waited years to tell us about yourself--about all of you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaime’s face twists in the way it always does when he’s going to cry, and Bart brings his hand up his lips to press a quick kiss to his knuckles without thinking twice. Bianca smiles softly at the gesture, which makes the speedster blush, but he appreciates the validation her soft gaze gives him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, too,” Jaime says, “I think I was being unfair to you by assuming you guys would not be okay with me being--” he takes a moment, like he’s thinking about his next words, steeling himself to what he’s about to say, “well, bisexual.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His parents don’t say anything to that, but they smile, easy and relaxed. Alberto’s hand on his son’s cheek falls to his side and he says, “I know you don’t live with us anymore, but consider yourself grounded for sneaking a boy in in senior year.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Pa, ya tengo 22, no manches</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Jaime whines, “That was like four years ago. I feel like the expiration date on that has already passed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Pues, ¿pa’ qué anda metiendo parejas sin permiso?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have no idea what’s being said,” Bart says, smiling brightly, “but I agree--grounded forever until you’re 40.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Bobo,</span>
  </em>
  <span> if I’m grounded, that means I can’t see you until I’m 40.” Jaime tells him, looking unimpressed by his antics. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, then, that does pose a bit of a problem,” Bart muses, “is there any way he can be grounded but I’m excluded from the punishment? I really want to keep dating your son.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alberto laughs, shaking his head, “No exceptions, </span>
  <em>
    <span>rayito</span>
  </em>
  <span>, that’s not how being grounded works.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s so moded,” Bart pouts, “can you unground him, Mr. Reyes? I promise I won’t let him sneak me anywhere without you knowing about it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually,” Bianca says, looking thoughtful, “you two can’t share a room while you’re here, in this case.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, c’mon, Mrs. Reyes!” the speedster turns to look at her, “I’m a good boy! I’ll behave! No funny business, I promise.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not you she doesn’t trust,” Milagro answers, looking at Jaime pointedly, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mi hermano</span>
  </em>
  <span> has a reputation.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaime bristles, “I do not! Shut up, Milagro!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jaime, don’t yell at your sister!” Bianca chastises and Jaime pouts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She started it!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alberto gives his son A Look (™), “But you’re the older one, Jaime--we’ve talked about this.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bart sits back and smiles, as the table descends into the usual chaos he’s grown to know and love over the years of being part of it. Milagro insists on teasing and poking at her brother, making him more and more riled up as the light outside grows dimmer. Jaime retaliates by saying she’s a little </span>
  <em>
    <span>niña chiflada </span>
  </em>
  <span>and their parents try to defuse the situation. The speedster sneaks little glances at Jaime, except after so many years, he doesn’t need to hide them anymore all that much, and he feels happiness spread over his body, pride swelling in his chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Later that night, Bart sneaks up Jaime’s window, and they both laugh quietly and kiss each other until they fall asleep.)  </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, so here are some translations: </p>
<p>-<i>ayer en la madrugada</i>: translates roughly to "yesterday in the early dawn". While writing day 3 I was angry that there was no actual translation for "madrugada", since I think it's a very beautiful word to express that it's between midnight and six in the morning. </p>
<p>-<i>Sí, claro, y yo estoy pintado</i>: literal translation would be "Yeah, sure, and I'm painted" which is a way to say someone is not paying attention to you. As if you were painted in the background. It's funny, I promise, it's just weird in english. </p>
<p>-<i>mijo/mijito</i>: is the shortened version of "mi hijo" which means my son. </p>
<p>-<i>Qué bárabaro</i>: I don't think I have a translation for this one, but it's like?? Telling someone that they're terrible, but like jokingly? This expression is really hard. </p>
<p>-<i>Enana</i>: pet name, basically calling someone short. My cousin calls me that all the time and me?? I love it. </p>
<p>-<i>No seas grosera, mi amor</i>: Don't be rude, love. </p>
<p>-<i>rayito</i>: little lightning. I bet Alberto calls Bart this, and exclusively this and I find it the softest shit ever. </p>
<p>-<i>bobo/Ay, qué bobo/Soy el hombre bobo</i>: bobo is like idiot or stupid, but not as mean or aggressive, it's actually a very hilariously adorable word in my opinion. <i>Ay, qué bobo</i> is "oh, how stupid" and <i>Soy el hombre bobo</i> is "I am the stupid man". </p>
<p>-<i>Qué bobo usted</i>: wanted to put this in a different note because I wanted to say that Bart's spanish is probably much more formal than a native speaker's (in this case, Jaime and his family) because he's probably been trying to learn through formal sources instead of bugging Jaime about it all the time (Jaime loves it, though). So, right here he's saying "You're stupid", except the you he is using is to address someone else formally. </p>
<p>-<i>Es que--a la madre</i>: "It's just--oh god" or something of the like, because <i>a la madre</i> actually translates literally to "to the mother" which is...nonsense. It's basically a very versatile expression that can be used to denote surprise, anger, confusion, happiness, etc. </p>
<p>-<i>tengo que decirles algo</i>: I have to tell you something </p>
<p>-<i>Jaime, nosotros no haríamos eso</i>: Jaime, we wouldn't do that </p>
<p>-<i>Pues, ¿pa' qué anda metiendo parejas sin permiso?</i>: Well, why are you sneaking partners in without permission?</p>
<p>-Since the translations have already taken much of these notes, I'll tell you that the whole Felix Robles debacle is my favorite Jaime Reyes headcanon. I'm pretty sure he had a pretty jarring experience like figuring out his sexuality (being latino and raised in a Catholic family?? a double whammy on the hating yourself as LGBTQA+) but once he came to terms with it, he was pretty okay with sneaking in other boys into his room. Jaime Reyes <i>is</i> a good boy, but also a little bit of a rebel.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>